


"Dance with me, love?"

by Noenie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Cooking lesson, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancer Magnus Bane, Dancing together, Dating for 16 months, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Magnus helps Alec cook, Magnus surprises Alec, Malec, No Angst, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cute couple, not explicit, slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noenie/pseuds/Noenie
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been boyfriends for 16 months, and Alec realizes how used he has gotten to having Magnus around when Magnus is in Europe for two and a half weeks for a work trip. Luckily for him, Magnus comes home early, and they get to enjoy their day in.





	"Dance with me, love?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic, so I hope you will enjoy it :)  
> Feel free to leave a comment, and constructive criticism is always welcome as long as it politely formulated.
> 
> I want to thank my beta's for correcting the mistakes I made while writing this, and for giving me the inspiration I needed. Love you guys! (One of them is my twin sister who also writes, go check out her first fanfic! ([ @fluffysax ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffySax/pseuds/FluffySax)))
> 
> Again, I hope you will enjoy reading this little story.
> 
> PS. The song mentioned is called [ The other side ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVJp307TNTY) by Ruelle (she is featured a lot in Shadowhunters). You should listen to it, it's a beautiful song :)
> 
> PPS. my tumblr: [ @realnoenie ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/realnoenie)

**Sunday 12th of August**

“Like, reblog, like, like, like,” Alec muttered to himself. He had been browsing pictures of cows (Scottish highland cattle in particular) for over thirty minutes already, and was way too consumed by the fluff-overload on the screen in front of him to notice the doorbell ringing. “I should ask a cow for my birthday this year, yeah, I should definitely do th-” Alec snapped back to reality when he heard the continuing sound of a high-pitched chime coming from his front door. He made a mental note of also asking for an ear-friendly doorbell for his birthday.

After stumbling to the entrance of his apartment, he opened the door and was positively surprised by the person standing in front of him. Even though he was taken over by shock, he managed to blurt out some words. 

“Hey, Magnus I thou-” Alec wasn’t able to finish his sentence. Instead, he was thrown into his boyfriend’s arms and embraced into a long deep kiss. _Oh my god, how had he survived the last two weeks without this?_

Magnus pulled back, a smirk on his face. “You were saying?”

“I uh… I,” Alec stumbled. Magnus’ trip was supposed to last till Tuesday, he had said he wasn’t coming home for another two days, and suddenly he was standing right in front of him, looking as handsome as always. Glitter eyeshadow covering his eyelids, red locks in his beautiful black hair, shining ear essentials covering most of his auricle. He was such a handsome man, and he was his, Magnus _is_ his.

“Alec, are you okay there? Sorry if I took you by surprise. We were done shooting early, everything went amazing and the director was very much satisfied with the dancers,” a smile visible on his face.

“Yeah,” a sigh exited Alec’s mouth while he locked his eyes on Magnus’. “I’m just really happy you’re home, early. I didn’t expect you to be back already, you know,” his eyes focussed on the ground now. “I thought I had to go through the misery of missing you for at least forty-eight more hours,” he said, a smile on his face, but also feeling the pain of the previous two weeks. Magnus had been on a work trip to London, and in the few phone calls he and Alec had had –due to the time difference- it was obvious Magnus was enjoying the trip. And so he should, he had dreamt of a breakthrough in his dancing career ever since finishing The Academy Of Dance Arts in New York, but due to a recurring injury in his calf muscle he was out of business for way too long. After his recovery, his manager had called and asked him whether he would like to dance in a Bruno Mars video clip next month. “No joke Magnus Bane, this is the real deal. Now that you’re doing better, you’ll finally get dancing again.” 

When Magnus had come to Alec to ask if it was okay for him to be away for two and a half weeks, Alec was even surprised Magnus had asked; of course he could go. Alec had been so happy for him, Magnus really deserved that breakthrough after everything he’d had to endure. However, Alec didn’t feel that joy anymore the moment Magnus had stepped through customs at JFK. He had really, really missed Magnus. Agonizing pain was rising up in his chest when thinking about it, but that pain was quickly taken away when Magnus pulled him close again, his head resting on Alec’s chest. 

***

“So, what have you been doing the previous weeks, Alec?”

Alec looked down at Magnus’ face that was lying on his chest. Magnus had unpacked most of his luggage and after some grocery shopping, they were now situated on the couch, Magnus cuddled up into Alec. 

“Ugh, not much interesting really. I have been out with Jace and Izzy last week. They actually turn out to be pretty nice siblings when you need them. The rest was nothing unusual. I worked, went to the gym, worked a bit more… and oh,” Alec put his index finger into the air as if he was about to say something important. “I also ate food.”

“No way Alexander Lightwood!” Magnus deadpanned. “Did you also manage to _cook_ your own food, big boy?”

Trying his best to keep a serious expression on his face while shaking his head, Alec responded, “Don’t overestimate me, Magnus. Luckily for me though, Clary and Simon were kind enough to replace you. They were great cooks if you ask me.”

“Hold up!” Magnus quickly got off Alec’s lap, a hand on his heart, a hurt look in his eyes. “Are you trying to say that your friends are better cooks than me? I am _irreplaceable_ , you know that.” A smirk slowly returning to his face.

“You should show me then, I might even help out a bit.”

“Will do, I can’t decline an invitation to cook together with my hot boyfriend.”

“Magnus, I said I _might_ help, I didn’t promis-“

“Shut up, Alec.” A quick peck pressed on Alec’s lips.

***

Another hour of cuddling on the sofa had passed. Magnus had fallen asleep with his head on Alec’s lap and was snoozing peacefully when Alec heard his stomach rumble again. _Man, he was hungry._ Realizing it was already 7:00 PM, Alec softly lifted up Magnus’ sleepy head, got up from the sofa, and placed Magnus’ head on the now empty spot on the couch. He should cook for Magnus. Magnus was exhausted of work and his jetlag and he deserved to be cooked dinner. 

“So, where to start?” Alec mumbled to himself. Trying his best to remember the cooking tips he had gotten from Clary and Simon last week, he put on an apron and collected some chopping boards and knifes before returning to the fridge to get the ingredients for Magnus’ signature curry. Looking at the vegetables in front of him, he threw his hands up in the air when the realisation hit him that he really had no idea what the fuck he was looking at. _You really suck at cooking, Alec._

“You need any help with that?” Magnus was standing on the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the small wall that separated the cooking area from the living one. Sleep was still very much visible in his eyes, which made Alec melt on the inside. Magnus put on an apron himself and quickly moved towards Alec who was still obsessively looking at the greenish jalapeño things on the kitchen counter.

“Yeah, I guess I could use some help. I don’t even know how to cut these things,” Alec said, while turning around to face his approaching boyfriend. Magnus’ blouse and trousers were creased as a result of his nap, which made him look even more adorable. 

“Turn around,” he ordered Alec, who quickly obeyed. A second later, he felt Magnus’ body against his. Warm arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, making Alec shiver. 

“I guess I’ll have to teach you then,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear. _Self-control Alec, keep yourself in control._

Magnus slowly loosened the grip on Alec’s waist. “Take the big knife, Alexander.” Listening to his teacher’s command, Alec quickly picked up the knife in front of him, holding it tightly in his hand. Even more shivers were sent through his body when he felt Magnus’ hands gradually moving up his torso towards his shoulders. Alec felt the weakness in his wobbling knees while Magnus’ hands were making their way towards Alec’s. _Oh my god, Alec was seriously going to die just then._

“First lesson, loosen your grip on the knife. You don’t have to strangle it.” Magnus’ hands were now on Alec’s and Magnus carefully shook them to make Alec’s death grip loosen up. Alec hadn’t even noticed that he was holding the cutting device that strongly. Magnus was consuming his mind too much to be able to pay attention to what he was actually doing. 

“Second lesson, to make this amazing green curry, you need to start by taking off the top of the chili’s, and taking out the seeds in the centre, like this.” Magnus gently moved his and Alec’s hand and made small movement to cut the chili’s. Alec had never thought he could enjoy cooking this much. Magnus continued to explain the recipe step by step, softly speaking in Alec’s ear, and taking Alec’s hand to show him how to cut the different vegetables.

***

By the time dinner was ready, Alec’s mood was better than it had ever been. While serving the food, Magnus had mentioned that the next cooking lesson wouldn’t come without a cost. “It doesn’t have to be money though,” he had said with a low voice. But Alec wouldn’t care about paying. He would pay whatever it would cost to have Magnus’ arms wrapped around him like that again. _God, he really loved Magnus._

After supper, Magnus spoke up. “I must say, you’re not that bad of a cook, Alexander.”

“Well, I’ve got an incredible teacher, and he’s very good-looking too.” Alec said sarcastically. “You should definitely meet him sometime.” 

“Is that so? I already have a boyfriend, you know. I am not really interested in someone new,” Magnus said, doing his very best to keep a straight face. These moments with Alexander made him realize how happy he was to have a boyfriend like this. Alec is not just sexy as hell, but also funny and loving. _God, he really loved Alec._

They cleaned up the dishes, having the inevitable soap fight whilst sharing a few quick but loving kisses. As Magnus unpacked the remains of his luggage, Alec went to the bathroom to have a shower. The jets of hot water surrounded his naked body, making him feel warm on the inside. This day didn’t turn out to be as boring as expected. Actually, it was a really fun and good day. Magnus was finally back, after what seemed to have been an eternity, and Alec couldn’t be happier. 

***

“Babe, is it okay if I practice my dance routine for my audition a few times?” Now that Magnus was finally recovered from his injury, business was going really well. He had one audition after the other. The next one would be on Tuesday and thus he had to practise, despite his jetlag.

“Of course, do what you’re good at, beautiful.” Alec was sitting on the couch, again browsing pictures of his favourite animals. Yes, he probably spent way too much time on the internet looking at photographs and videos of cows, but did he care? Nope, he really couldn’t care less. And honestly, cows made him happy, and people always tell you to do what makes you happy, so that was what Alec was doing. However, Magnus putting on the music for his dance routine made him shut his laptop. Magnus had changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt that was way to see-through which made Alec’s stomach turn upside down. His eyes followed every smooth movement of Magnus’ body. The way his hands were flowing in the air, the way he perfectly performed multiple pirouettes, focus visible on his face. Alec dozed off, closing his eyes, replaying the sight of Magnus dancing in his head. The music slowly faded in the background, until he heard a familiar sound coming from the stereo. 

Alec haltingly opened his eyes, realizing that Magnus was now standing right in front of him, one hand invitingly reached out towards Alec.

“Dance with me, love?” Magnus asked. The sounds of Ruelle’s “The Other Side” –which Magnus had put on on purpose- were now filling the room.

“You know I can’t dance,” Alec said uncertainly. His boyfriend was a really good dancer, and well, Alec wasn’t. Though, he would love to dance with Magnus, so he pushed his insecurities aside and moved his laptop to the arm of the sofa. Alec took Magnus’ hand and got up, following his boyfriend to the open space in the living room.

As the song reached its chorus, Magnus placed one hand on Alec’s back, pulling him towards his own body. He placed his other hand around Alec’s neck and looked up, right into two beautiful hazel eyes, which were full of emotion and depth. _These optics really bewitched him._

“You are allowed to put your hands around me, darling,” Magnus said carefully. He knew Alec was insecure about the dancing. Magnus had a gentle and assuring smile on his face, hoping Alec would realize that he wouldn’t judge or laugh at him. Alec seemed to get the message and slowly placed his hands around Magnus’ waist, deliberately running them up and down his spine, leaving Magnus with the shivers this time.

Minutes passed with Magnus’ face buried into Alec’s chest and Alec’s hands tightly wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. Apparently, Magnus had put on a slow dancing playlist, and they were both enjoying the slow tunes. 

Magnus looked up. “Ready for a spin, Alexander?” Before Alec could protest, Magnus had taken his hand and guided Alec through the twirl, before catching the unstable man in his arms. “Well done,” Magnus whispered into his ear. Even though Alec knew it was scientifically impossible to physically melt, he was pretty sure he was doing that exact thing the moment he was flung into Magnus’ arms and heard the words come out of Magnus’ mouth.

Trying his very best to stabilize himself while melting, Alec looked Magnus in the eyes. “Magnus Bane, I love you so much.” In front of him, Magnus was now smiling from ear to ear, twinkling eyes piercing straight through Alec’s soul. “I love you too. So incredibly much.”

Slowly, Magnus’ face came closer to Alec’s. “Close your eyes, love.” 

Softly, their lips locked. Magnus’ hands cupped Alec’s face while kissing him slowly but passionately. Taking in the taste of Magnus’ soft lips, Alec pulled his lover closer and kissed him back with everything he had. He felt Magnus’ tongue entering his mouth and quickly responded with his own. Their kiss was so full of love, releasing all the emotions of the previous two weeks. They broke apart when both men ran out of oxygen, but rapidly smashed their lips together again, not having quite enough of what they were doing. The kiss got a little more heated, with Alec’s fingers entangling themselves with Magnus’ dark locks and their tongues dancing a routine even Magnus could never top. The warmth of Magnus’ lips made Alec feel indescribable things. 

Then, he felt Magnus’ hand going down his chest, leaving a trail of overly stimulated nerves in Alec’s skin. 

Standing on his tiptoes to reach Alec’s ear, Magnus whispered “With all due respect, why are you still wearing so many clothes, my love?” Magnus tugged at the hem of Alec’s shirt now. “I mean, no offense to this shirt, but I would rather see you without it.”

“Damn, Magnus,” Alec pulled back, “do you always treat your dance partners like that?” A smirk appeared on his face.

“No, Alexander Lightwood. I don’t. However, you’re everything but an ordinary dance partner, and I want to cherish that. Now take that shirt off for me, will you?”

“With pleasure,” Alec said contently.

Alec pulled up his shirt ever so slowly, making Magnus grunt. Finally, Alec was ridded of his shirt which left Magnus with a wonderful view. Alec’s torso was muscular, so muscular. His abs were defined and his skin was beautifully tanned. Walking towards Alec, Magnus took another good look at the man in front of him before saying “God, Alexander. You are so damn hot.”

Magnus slightly opened his mouth to welcome the touch of Alec’s lips against his. And don’t ask him how, but suddenly, his shirt was laying on the other side of the room, crumbled up into a pile together with Alec’s. Evidently, Alec must have thought it wouldn’t be fair for Magnus to wear a shirt, and had gladly helped Magnus remove it from his body. 

Alec’s hands were moving down Magnus’ chest, while Magnus worked on Alec’s neck. He wanted to kiss every inch of that gorgeous body. Magnus’ breath staggered and his body stiffened when he felt Alec’s hands working on the knot in the waistband of his sweatpants.

Calmly, Alec placed his index finger under Magnus’ chin to tilt up his head. “You okay there? Remember to keep breathing,” he said with a comforting smile. One look in Magnus’ eyes was enough of an answer he needed to continue what he was doing. Amiably, he tugged at Magnus’ pants, lowering the trousers around his boyfriend’s waist. After one more jerk, the pants tardily moved down his legs to end up on the ground. Magnus stepped out of the pile surrounding his feet and looked up to find Alec’s eyes piercing at his body. He stuck out his hand and caught the attention of his boyfriend’s consumed optics. “Follow me?”

Magnus had guided them to the bedroom, where he had placed Alec on the soft mattress. Alec was now watching how his boyfriend crawled on top of him, idly running his hands over Alec’s sides. _This felt so good._ When Magnus started unbuttoning Alec’s jeans, he quickly lifted his hips to help Magnus remove his pants. They were both somewhat out of breath caused by the excitement, but that didn’t stop either of them to get involved in another heated kiss. Magnus yelped when Alec had unexpectedly switched positions with him, making Alec the one who was laying on top. Alec started to heave Magnus' boxers down, which made Magnus' back curl up. Alec pulled back, and looked down at Magnus, who kept his eyes shut while Alec smoothly pulled his briefs over his feet. Then he undid himself of his underwear and left nothing to the imagination.

They were two naked men. 

Two naked men, ready for the night to come.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the kind of animal Alec was looking at ;)
> 
>  


End file.
